warriorsrunwildfandomcom-20200215-history
Medicines
Medicinal Herbs and Their Uses This page is made for one purpose: to educate on the medicinal herbs that the medicine cats use. Borage Leaves Chewed and eaten. Distinguished by its small, star-shaped pink or blue flowers, and hairy leaves. Great for nursing queens, as it increases their milk supply, and also brings down fever. Burdock Root Tall-stemmed, stop-smelling thistle. Dark leaves. The root must be dug up, washed, and chewed into a pulp. It can be applied to rat bites and cures infection. Catmint (Catnip) Delicious smelling, leafy plant. Hard to find in the wild. Often grows in Twoleg gardens. Best remedy for greencough. Chervil Sweet-smelling plant with large, spreading, fern-like leaves. Small, white flowers. It has several uses: *The juice of the leaves is used for infected wounds *Chewing the roots helps bellyaches Cobweb Spiderwebs are found all over the forest. Don't bring the spider along with the web! It's wrapped around an injury to soak up the blood and keeps wound clean. Stops bleeding. Coltsfoot Flowering plant. Like a dandelion, yellow and white flowers. Leaves can be chewed into a pulp and eaten to help shortness of breath. Comfrey Identified by its large leaves and small bell-shaped flowers. Fat, black roots can be chewed into a poultice to mend broken bones or soothe wounds. Dock Similar to sorrel. The leaf can be chewed up and applied to soothe scratches. Dried Oak Leaf Collected in autumn and stored in dry place. Stops infections. Feverfew A small bush with flowers like daisies. Leaves can be eaten to cool down body temp. particularly for cats with chills or fever. Goldenrod Tall plant with bright yellow flowers. Goldenrod poultice is terrific for healing wounds. Honey Sweet, golden liquid created by bees. Difficult to collect without getting stung, but great for soothing sore throats, especially for cats who have breathed in smoke. Horsetail Tall plant with bristly stems. Grows in marshy areas. Leaves can be chewed up to make a poultice, but are occasionally used for treating infected wounds. Juniper Berries A bush with spiky green leaves and purple berries. The berries soothe bellyaches and help cats who are having trouble breathing. Lavender Cures fever. Marigold Petals or flowers can be chewed into a pulp and applied as a poultice to wounds. Stops infection. Mouse Bile A bad-smelling liquid taken from a liver of a mouse that is the only remedy for ticks. Dab a little moss soaked in bile on a tick and it'll fall off. Wash paws thoroughly in running water after. Parsley Fragrant herbs; good for stopping a queen's milk from being produced. Poppy Seed Small black seeds shaken from a dried poppy flower. Fed to cats to help them sleep. Soothes shock and distress. Not recommended for nursing queens. Stinging Nettle Seeds can be administered to a cat who's swallowed poison, while the leaves are applied to a wound to bring down swelling. Tansy Strong-smelling plant with small round flowers. Good for curing coughs. Must be eaten in small doses. Thyme Can be eaten to calm anxiety and frayed nerves. Watermint Leafy green plant found in streams or damp earth. Usually chewed into pulp then fed to cat suffering bellyache. Wild Garlic Rolling in a patch of this can help prevent infection, especially for rat bites. Yarrow Flowering plant whose leaves can be made into a poultice and applied to wounds or scratches to expel poison. Induces vomiting when eaten. Watermint.jpg|Watermint Thyme.jpg|Thyme Tansy.jpg|Tansy Stinging Nettle.jpg|Stinging Nettle Poppy Seeds.jpg|Poppy Seeds Mouse Bile.jpg|Mouse (used for Mouse Bile) Marigold.jpg|Marigold Lavender.jpg|Lavender Juniper.jpg|Juniper Horsetail.jpg|Horsetail Honey.jpg|Honey Goldenrod.jpg|Goldenrod Feverfew.jpg|Feverfew Dried Oak Leaf.jpg|Dried Oak Leaf Dock.jpg|Dock Comfrey.jpg|Comfrey w/ Bee Coltsfoot.jpg|Coltsfoot Cobweb.jpg|Cobweb Chervil.jpg|Chervil Catnip.jpg|Catmint/Catnip Burdock root.jpg|Burdock Borage.jpg|Borage Deadly Herbs Deathberries (Yew Berries) Red berries that are fatally poisonous to kits and elders. Can be used as euthanasia to suffering cats. Foxglove Seeds Can be mistaken for poppy seeds because of their extreme similarity. Cats who ingest these can suffer from being paralyzed and having heart failure. Holly Berries Bush with spiky, dark green, shiny leaves and small bright red berries. Nightshade Small shrub with little light-purple bell-shaped flowers; has small round black berries that can cause death. Water Hemlock Nearly as poisonous as Deathberries, little plant with green/white clusters of tiny flowers. Category:Content Category:Images